


Mazes of the Mind

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Man Willow being a dark creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazes of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Mazes of the Mind**

            He is old, terribly old.  He awoke to the love of the Entwives and to their laughter as they taught the "funny little river-folk" the ways of corn and cabbages.  New leaves grew and flowers fell.  Years passed and the river flowed.  Rooted in stone, he cannot move.  He cannot follow as the Entwives leave, in search of some other land in need of order.  Arien burns and Tilion pursues.  The thoughts of trees grow black and bitter.  The river drinks his songs and the wind carries his whispers, flinging them far and wide.  Now the forest is a labyrinth of his will, and all acknowledge the Willow Lord.

            Well, all save one.

            _"None has ever caught him yet, for Tom, he is the master:  
_ _His songs are stronger songs, and his feet are faster."_  



End file.
